


I'm Fucking Pissed, But I Still Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Wash, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple is finally reunited after being apart for weeks after Tucker realizes Wash is okay, his anger comes back to through a wrench in their happy reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fucking Pissed, But I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is how my version of their reunion would have happened. Also Felix isn't a complete fucking tool in this universe. Kudos and commented are loved and adored.   
> Also this isn't the end of asexual!Wash! I plan more things for both of them!

“Tucker?” 

“Wash?” 

“What in sam’s hell are you boys doing here?” Sarge asked. 

“We came to save you,” Simmons replied. 

“But....we were supposed to save you,” Donut said in confusion. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Tucker shouted, “We thought you guys were being held prisoner!” 

“We thought you were being brainwashed by...We need to get out of here. Find a better place to talk,” Wash suggested. 

“Good idea, Wash. Let’s go,” Donut agreed. 

“I’m not taking orders from you,” Tucker snapped. Wash actually flinched back at the anger in Tucker’s voice. 

“Tucker,” Grif warned him. The aqua soldier turned to glare at Grif before sighing. 

“Fine. Back to the cave,” He announced. Caboose and Simmons led the way, running next to the ice wall into the cave followed by the rest. Once in the cave they organized themselves in a circle. 

“Tucker,” Wash asked, “Can I talk to you? Alone?”

“No,” Tucker answered. 

“Please?” Wash tried again. 

“Fuck off, Wash,” Tucker snapped. 

“If you guys are going to have a lover’s quarrel, do it in private while we try to figure out what the fuck is going on,” Grif growled at both of them. Simmons moved Grif away from Tucker quickly before he could start throwing punches. 

“Just give Wash a chance,” Simmons begged. Tucker let out a huff but nodded. Wash went deeper into the cave with Tucker trailing behind him. He stopped, facing the wall as he started to speak. 

“Tucker-, I’m sorry. I was a complete idiot. I don’t know what came over me. I got so caught up in my emotions that I almost ruined things. I’m sorry for what I did,” He explained. A thick silence followed his words. 

“You think you can just say sorry and everything will be fine?” Tucker asked, venom in his words. 

“No. I know it takes a lot more than that,” Wash replied. 

“Damn right it does. For example, you could fucking explain what your problem was in the first place,” Tucker pointed out. Wash muttered a few words. 

“What was that?” The aqua soldier asked. Wash spun around to look at him.

“I was jealous, okay?! You were hanging off Felix like he was the best damn thing on the planet! You never, not even once, went on patrol with me, but you did it with Felix four times! I got jealous! I got mad! I’m still a little mad!” He shouted, breathing hard after his words. 

“You’re a fucking dick,” Tucker snapped, “You should have come and told me it was bugging you! We could have talked about it!” 

“I tried!” Wash screamed, his voice echoing off the cave walls. Both soldiers froze. 

“I tried,” Wash repeated softly, “Repeatedly. But every time I tried to get you alone to talk, you ran away from me. What was I supposed to do?” 

“You were supposed to trust me,” Tucker growled. Wash laughed painfully. 

“God you’re an idiot,” He commented. 

“What the fuck!?” Tucker protested. 

“I didn’t think you were going to cheat on me, dumbass,” Wash explained, “I thought you were going to break up with me.” Tucker reached out to touch Wash’s soldier, pulling his hand back like he had been burned when Wash moved away from him. 

“Sorry. Just....not doing good with the whole touching thing right now,” The ex-freelancer said, turning his head away. 

“Nightmares again?” Tucker asked. The single nod Wash gave answered his question. 

“I love you,” Tucker announced, “I love you a lot more then I thought I could ever love someone. It kinda scares me. Felix was cool and all, but he’s not you. He’ll never be you.” 

“But-” Wash started. 

“No, no, no, fuck you. Don’t even say it! I don’t give a fucking damn if you’re older than me, or have gray hair or that you’re asexual. I love you, Wash. Your mind and soul. Not the package it comes in. That’s all a huge fucking bonus. I should have told you sooner how I felt. I caused this just as much as you did. I made you start doubting us,” Tucker cut in quickly. 

“Take your helmet off,” Wash ordered suddenly. 

“What?” 

“Just fucking do it.” 

“Okay, okay!” Tucker agreed, pulling off his helmet the same time Wash did. As soon as it was out of the way, lips pressed against his. Tucker rolled his eyes but kissed back. It was a short kiss, too short for both of their liking, but they didn’t have much time. Wash pressed his forehead against Tucker’s. 

“I’m sorry,” He said gently. 

“So am I,” Tucker replied, “But next time we fight try to not get fucking captured before we can talk about it.” 

“I’ll try not to...And about that...There’s something you should know about the Feds,” Wash started, taking in Tucker’s confused expression. 

“It’s kind of a long story,” Wash added.

“It can wait a little while longer,” Tucker cut him off, “Right now just kiss me again.” Wash grinned a little before obey, giving Tucker another soft kiss. The aqua soldier grabbed the back of Wash’s head and deepened the kiss. 

“Hey, love birds!” Grif shouted from the opening of the cave, “Get your asses over here!” 

“Hurry up!” Donut added. 

“I like yelling!” Caboose cried. Wash and Tucker broke away, laughing at their teammate. 

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Wash whispered. 

“Me too. Let’s go take care of our group of idiots,” Tucker agreed. Both men put their helmets back on before Wash took Tucker’s hand and they started towards the others together.


End file.
